Offer Young Yaro Leaves to
Offer Young Yaro Leaves to (E'ao lu'au a kualima) is the 17th episode of Season 9 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Junior is torn between his duties as a member of Five-0 and his feelings for his former girlfriend when her new love, the father of her son, is one of the culprits in a bank-heist-turned-homicide. Plot The team soon learned of a crew that expertly stole two point six million dollars from a bank. This thieving crew managed to stop the original armored truck from going to the bank. They had apparently gotten to Carl Norris’ wife and by keeping her hostage they got Norris to turn on his partner. He forced the guy to pull over and then knocked him though not before he tied his partner to the steering wheel. One Norris was in control, the crew picked him up in their version of the armored truck and they drove to the bank. They had Norris vouch for one them and so that’s how they gained admittance into the vault. The rest of the crew swooped in when they had the advantage and most of them kept the people in the bank on the floor. Everyone was told to look down and one person almost defied them. The defiant one was Jenny. She grew up with Junior and so he later gave an account of recognizing the voice. It was why she hadn’t looked down like all the rest. She recognized one of the robbers and she only looked down when she realized he could have recognized her as well. Jenny kept her head down as the thieves emptied out the vault and killed Norris before killing the bank manager. They didn’t have to kill those people and so, unfortunately, there was someone in their crew that was a little trigger happy. The guy smirked as began killing people and one of his friends had to step in to get him to remember his priorities. And so the crew eventually left in the truck they had tricked out with bulletproof glass and other accessories that allowed them to get through a police roadblock. But the team had Jenny. Jenny told Junior that the man she recognized was Tory Laeha and that she was sure of it. She said the eyes, the body type, and even the voice were all his. There was just one problem with it being Tory. Tory was Layla’s boyfriend and Layla was Junior’s ex. He still cares about Layla and so he didn’t want to ruin her life. He thought it would go better if he went to see her in person and he asked Tani to cover for him. She owed him because he covered for her when she found a gun in Adam’s house and so she did as he asked. Tani told everyone he was following up on a lead and the truth is that Junior was making everything harder than it has to be. He went to Layla’s house as a friend and he tried to convince her that her boyfriend was out robbing banks. Of course, she wasn’t going to believe him. Layla accused him of making it up because she knew that her boyfriend was at work at an autobody shop and so she kicked Junior out of her house. He could have gone to his boss after that and instead he tracked down Tory. The man was out having lunch and Junior confronted him. He told Tory that he knew he robbed a bank that morning and that he should just turn himself in. Like anyone would reasonably do that when they don’t have to. Tory figured Junior didn’t have the evidence to come after him through the right channels and so he walked away from Junior’s offer. Tory later met with his crew. He told them about his latest problem and how a member of Five-0 was looking into him, but they didn’t think they needed to take action and so they didn’t know that Junior followed Tory to the meeting. Junior took photos of everyone and then went back to McGarrett. McGarrett was told everything and Junior apologized for keeping quiet so long. He said there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Layla and was actually warned about that blind spot of his. Junior said he would be smarter going forward and he was. He also did the right thing with those photos because they finally saw the faces behind the masks. The team used the photos to identify the crew and they even brought in the taskmaster who turned out to be Robert Castor. Castor worked for the armored truck company and then he retired, but there was some kind of incident that stopped Castor from getting his pension and so that’s when began robbing banks. He had his crew slowly work their way up using small jobs and robbing the vault should have been it for everyone. Then someone got trigger happy, another failed to kill Norris’s wife and finally, Tory was identified. It was a downhill battle since the last job and Tory tried to fix everything by texting Junior by pretending to be Layla. Only Layla never called her ex Junior. It was Tory’s mistake to use that name because it alerted Junior and he brought along his team when he went to meeting place. Tory went there expecting to kill Junior and it was an ambush. Tory tried to run and Junior followed him, but Tory hadn’t wanted to go back to jail. He raised his gun because he’d rather die than go back and sadly it had been up to Junior to take that shot. He shot Tory and Tory later died from his wounds. Junior’s friend had all tried to support him because he had been a made a tough decision in the field, but he always ever able to talk to Tani and admit to her how much it hurt when Layla chose Tory over him. Notes * At the end of this episode Layla slap Junior ever-since he killed her boyfriend. Deaths Death Count * 1 * Tory Laeha (killed by Junior) Quotes Trivia * Anna Enger is her guest appearance in this episode. * Mimics the non-linear structure of winding back the clock to repeat the action from the viewpoint of a different character. Cast |- |Layla |Anna Enger Ritch |Ex-boyfriend of Junior Reigns |- |Tory Laeha |J.J. Soria |Layla boyfriend and old friend of Junior. |- |Nick |Nathin Butler |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Owen |Michael Camp |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Kalino |Tyron Woodley |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Bob |Michael Ironside |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Carl |Brian Howe |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Jenny |Taiana Tully |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Caitlyn |Masayo Terao |Ex-classmate of Junior Reigns |- |Mana |Romel De Silva |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Bank Manager |Duane Char |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Kimo |Leo Lee |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Nohea |Ioane Goodhue |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Milo |Zeus Kang |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Motel Manager |Jose Ver |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Reporter |Ashley Nagaoka |A woman who appears in this episode. References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 9 (2010)